Two Shinobi, Two Worlds
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are visited by Kami and she gives them a second chance, but at a cost. She ends up sending the two to different worlds. As their in different deminsions, Naruto and Sasuke vowes to protect the people they want to protect. NarutoXHarem & SasukeXHarem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

* * *

Prolouge: Two Shinobi, Two Worlds Part 1(Naruto)

* * *

Two young teens with blond hair, blue eyes, black hair, and black eyes, groans as they hold their head as they awoke. Thier names were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the heros of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

As they stood, Naruto and Sasuke looked at their surrondings as they noticed they were not in the Ninja world.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are we?" Naruto asked as he faced his friend.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe we were brought here..." Sasuke told him as he eyed his friend.

 **"Your guess if correct, Uchiha Sasuke." A females voice said as she appeared before the heroes.**

Turning around, Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen at the figure that stood before them.

"You...your..." Naruto began.

"...Kami..." Sasuke finished as the woman nodded her head.

 **"That's right, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, my name is Kami. Now as you said, young Sasuke, I brought you hear for a reason, but before I get into details, there are some people that wish to meet you." Kami said as she snapped her fingers as two figures walked out of the gate that stood behind her, and Naruto and Sasuke were in complete shock at what they saw.**

One had beautiful long red hair, violet eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. This womans name is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's birth mother.

The other had black hair, black eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. This womans name is Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's birth mother.

"...Kaa-chan..." The two muttered out in shock, as the two mothers smiled at their sons and walked over towards them to give them a mortherly hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto. You have no idea how proud I was when your father told me of your victory against Madara Uchiha." Kushina spoke as she was still hugging her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Sasuke. Although you had your reasons for leaving the village, I'm glad you ended up coming home in the end to take out Madara." Mikoto said as she was stiil hugging her son.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their mothers in silence before they stopped hugging their sons and kissed them lightly on the cheek, making them both blush in embarssment.

 **"Now, that you've seen your mothers, there are still a few people wanting to see you two." Kami told them before snapping her fingers as some figures popped out, both of them went wide eye'd at seeing them.**

One had silver hair and black eyes, his name was Kakashi Hatake, the teacher of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Another had pink hair, emerald eyes, and C-Cup breasts. her name was Sakura Haruno, a member of Team Kakashi, and Naruto's and Sasuke's team mate.

Another had long black hair, white eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. her name was Hinata Hyuga, a member of Team Kurenai, and has a crush on Naruto.

Another had black hair and white eyes, his name was Neji Hyuga, a member of Team Guy, and one of Naruto's friends, and the cousin of Hinata.

Another had red hair and black eyes, his name was Garra of the Desert, one of Naruto's best friends.

Another had blonde hair, blue eyes, and D-Cup breasts, her name was Temari of the Desert, she was the older sister of Garra, and a friend to Naruto.

Another had white hair and black eyes, his name was Jiraiya the Sannin, Naruto's teacher, and on of the Legendary Sannin. He was also Naruto's godfather.

Another had blonde hair, brown eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. Her name was Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Sakura's teacher, and Naruto's godmother.

"...Everyone..." Naruto mutttered out as everyone smiled at him before they nodded their heads in his direction, silently congatulating him on his victory.

 **"Now that all of you are here, I can get straight to bisuness." Kami said as everyone turned towards her. "I'll be giving you all a second chance, but I will be sending Naruto and Sasuke into different dimensions, meaning they won't be in the same world together. So I need you all to decided on who your going with." Kami began as everyone looked at one another.**

"I'm going with my son." Kushina spoke up.

"I'm going with my son." Mikoto said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Sakura said.

"I'm going with Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Neji said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Garra said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Temari said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"I'm going with Naruto." Tsunade said.

 **"...Very well. But first, I have some news to tell Naruto and Kushina before I send you ten to your new world.' Kami said as Naruto and Kushina looked at her as she began to speak "In this world, there is a young girl that is soon about to be born, and I want you two to be her siblings and be there for her when he goes through hard times, espically with the contract her parents and their friends have made for their son and daughter, will you accept?"**

Naruto and Kushina closed their eyes as they were deep in thought. Re-opening them, Naruto looked at Kami in the eye.

"Will we be able to see the others?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes, but not any time soon, I'm afraid. You two will be in the Devil realme, while they will be in the Human realme.' Kami spoke as Naruto sighs and scratched his head before looking towards his mother.**

"What do you think, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her, as Kushina opened her eyes and looked at him.

'I think we should do it. It'll give me a chance to repay your loss of a family when you were born, plus, you'll have a little sister to protect." Kushina said with a smile as Naruto looked down and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"...A little sister, huh?" Re-opening his eyes, Naruto looks at Kami and nodded hir head.

"We accept." Naruto stated, as Kami smiled at his answer.

 **"Good answer, and one more thing, Naruto-kun. I talked to your father, and he doesn't mind if you have your mother, or should I say, sister, in your harem. I expect great things from you in the near future, Naruto-kun." Kami said as Naruto nodded his head as his mother and friends stood by his side as they were slowly disappearing from view. Once they were gone, Kami turned her attention towards Sasuke and Mikoto.**

 **"Now as for you two, I'll be sending you to a place called Earthland, there, I want you to join a guild called Fairy Tail when you come across Magnolia. Are you two ready?" Kami asked as Sasuke and his mother nodded their heads, and they slowly disappeared from view "Good luck, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Kami said before she disappeared.**

* * *

The Human World: 18 Years After The Birth of Gremory Siblings

* * *

A eight teen year old teen with spiky red hair and red eyes yawns as he awoke from his sleep, his name was Naruto Gremory, the older brother out of the three siblings.

After getting dressed, Naruto walked down the stairs to see his twin sister cooking breakfest, Naruto smiled as he came into the kitcen.

"Morni', Kushina." Naruto said as he took a seat.

The woman named Kushina Gremory, turned towards her brother with a smile. Kushina had beautiful long red hair, red eyes and F-Cup breasts. Walking over towards him, Kushina placed a kiss on her brothers cheek.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kushina spoke before she went back to working on the breakfest she was making.

As the two waited in silence, a woman with beautiful long crimson red hair. blueish-green eyes, and DD-Cup breasts walked down as she yawns, her name was Rias Gremory, the youngest sibling out of the group.

"Good morning, Naruto-nii, Kushina-nee." Rias spoke as she sat down next to her brother, while the two smiled at her.

"Morni', Rias." They both said as Kushina said their plates on the table.

After they finished eating, Kushina and Rias cleaned up the dishes, before they put on their school uniform, while Naruto grabbed his school bag.

"You two ready?" Naruto asked his sisters as they nodded their heads "Great, let's get going then, to Kuho Academy!" Naruto stated as he and his sisters left the house, side-by-side.

...This was the start of Naruto's new adventure...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Kushina Gremory (Formally known as Kushina Uzumaki)**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Temari**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Tsunde Senju**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Raynare**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Sona Sirti**

 **Searfall**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka**

 **Ophis**

 **Ravel Phenix**


End file.
